<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Wanna Taste It by seaisrisingtomeetus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491902">I Just Wanna Taste It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaisrisingtomeetus/pseuds/seaisrisingtomeetus'>seaisrisingtomeetus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're So Golden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Theo Raeken, Dom/sub, Kinda, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 06, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Stiles Stilinski, also like a pet name kink, and letting him have nice things, cuz canons a fake bitch and we dont know her, its about making stiles feel like the baby he is, like theo, safe choking, theos kind of a gentle dom idk how that happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaisrisingtomeetus/pseuds/seaisrisingtomeetus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not entirely sure what makes him do it, but suddenly he's standing in Theo's apartment with soaking wet hair and asking for rough sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're So Golden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Wanna Taste It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my last fic starred stiles as a dom, so now hes a sub ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>title from Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles because im a slut for that song and cant stop listening to it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles doesn't know what makes him do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he's tired of having everyone breathing down his neck. Maybe he's tired of trying to be someone other than he is. Maybe he's so tired of being so in control that he just… snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that's how he ends up in his Jeep and on his way to Theo's apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He refuses to feel guilty about it, refuses to apologize--even to himself--for going after what he wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it is, he's hardly breathing by the time he parks in the lot. He pulls his hood over his head against the rain steadily soaking through his hoodie. He would've grabbed a better jacket, but he'd been worried that if he stopped he'd never start again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles knocks on Theo's door and waits. He knows Theo's home, can see the light filtering under the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo opens the door and Stiles steals himself, ignoring the knot in his stomach. He pushes past Theo into his apartment and, bizarrely enough, Theo lets him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now this," Theo drawls, "this has gotta have one hell of an explanation." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles flexes his fingers, taps them against his thigh in a staccato rhythm while he attempts to formulate his thoughts, standing just a few feet away from Theo. Theo shuts the door to his apartment and leans against it, crossing his arms. He lets Stiles think; has always let Stiles think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I don't know where to start here." Stiles finally says and Theo snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could start with why you showed up at my apartment soaking wet at eleven at night." Theo prompts and Stiles shrugs. Good enough, he guesses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm soaking wet because it's raining, dipshit," Stiles can't help the slight and Theo only smirks, "And it's eleven at night because I didn't think I'd have the nerve again if I'd waited until tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo raises his brows, a question in his eyes, and Stiles huffs and yanks his hood from his soaking head, running a quick hand over his hair and getting water all over Theo's carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, here's the thing. I have things I… want." Stiles says, can feel his heart speeding up the more he talks and he knows Theo can hear it but he doesn't react. "And I don't think I can get them anywhere else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo pushes off the door and stalks slowly over to Stiles, who stays rooted to the spot, a shiver running over his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what might those things be?" Theo almost purrs, stopping with his chest inches from Stiles'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles inhales sharply and exhales shakily, decides to bite the bullet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want rough sex." He says, his voice sounding a whole lot more steady than he feels, and just admitting it out loud sends a jolt of heat down his spine even as his hands start shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo grins, hunger evident in his eyes and Stiles swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you now?" Theo says, his voice deep and gravelly. Stiles shudders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers flex again at his sides. He nods, not trusting his voice to be steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Theo says, "you're going to have to be specific, Stiles." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it's like Theo pulls on his old persona like a coat, perhaps a little worn and threadbare, but seemingly fitting just fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been over a year since Theo's been anything like he used to be, back when he was trying to tear Scott's pack apart. Now, he helps Melissa cook and longsufferingly puts up with Mason, Nolan, and Corey studying at his apartment and helps Stiles' dad at the station. He's kind of like a completely different person now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Stiles doesn't need the person Theo became, he needs the person Theo used to be. And, somehow, Theo seems to get that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I--I want…" Stiles' throat dries up and he swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." Theo hums, reaching up to run his thumb over Stiles' pulse point. Stiles tilts his head back, almost without meaning to and Theo chuckles. "Go on." He encourages and Stiles takes a stuttering breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you." Stiles says, sighs almost, Theo's thumb applying just a little more pressure, almost like a reward and Stiles' eyelids flutter closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that much I gathered." Theo says, his voice low and almost saccharine. His other hand finds the front of Stiles' sweatpants where he's already half hard, all from a few touches. He presses down against it and Stiles gasps but bites his lip against the whimper that tries to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want me to do what, Stiles?" Theo murmurs. Stiles tries to scrape together his awareness, tries to pull together a coherent sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end he can't, and so he says the first thing that filters through the lust addled haze. "Fuck me." He breathes, his head falling back as Theo's hand presses harder on Stiles cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That, I can do." Theo says, backing Stiles up and spinning them so Theo lands on the couch with Stiles on his lap, his legs on either side of Theo's hips. Stiles whimpers as Theo's cock comes into contact with his own. He grinds down on Theo's lap, chasing friction, and Theo allows it for a few seconds before stilling Stiles' hips with fingers squeezing his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stiles, tell me what you like." Theo's voice skates over every one of Stiles' nerves and he shudders, pressing in closer and burying his head in Theo's neck. Theo's hands don't leave his ass and his fingers don't stop digging into it over his sweats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>he can hardly </span>
  <em>
    <span>think. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles' thoughts crash into each other, fantasies playing through his head of him and Theo in every possible position. Theo's fingers buried deep inside him, teasing him relentlessly until he comes untouched. Theo fucking him and pushing his face into the bed, muffling Stiles' noises. Theo fucking him against a wall, Theo fucking his mouth, Theo fucking him face to face while Stiles' hands are tied to the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants it all and doesn't know how to ask for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never done any of it." Stiles admits, his face burning and hidden in the crook of Theo's neck. "But I wanna try a lot of things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about this," Theo says, his voice gentle but immovable, "I'll do whatever I want to you." A shudder rips through Stiles so fast his hips buck against Theo's. Theo chuckles. "And if I do something you're not cool with, you say 'yellow' or 'red'. Sound familiar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it does. Stiles has done enough research on his interests to know that these are common safe words, green meaning good to go, yellow meaning pause, and red meaning stop immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods, hoping to get away with that, but Theo pinches his side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stiles yelps, "Yes!" And suddenly Theo lifts them off the couch and transports them to his bedroom. He drops Stiles onto the bed and peels off his own shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles stares at the chiseled muscle and tanned skin for a long time while Theo pulls Stiles' hoodie over his head, his shirt getting stuck and following it. Theo runs his hands over Stiles' sides, humming approvingly before working Stiles' sweats and underwear over his hips and off. Then he pushes Stiles down and crawls over him, Stiles legs spreading to accommodate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs a fistful of Stiles' hair and pulls. Stiles moans, his eyelids fluttering and Theo chuckles. He pulls Stiles into a kiss, teeth and tongue and heat and just so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles melts into it, doing everything he can to keep up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so pretty like this Stiles," Theo breaks away to say and Stiles can't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>"blushing and hard underneath me. You'll let me do whatever I want, won't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods frantically, panting, craning his neck up just to feel Theo's fingers tighten in his hair. Theo chuckles darkly, relaxing his fingers and simply running them through Stiles' hair and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so good." Theo purrs and Stiles arches, throwing his head back. Theo hums against Stiles' throat, his lips running over the skin there. Not kissing, not yet, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>suggesting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Theo whispers, and Stiles groans. "I thought so." Theo sits up, rolling over Stiles to shuck off his own jeans and underwear before reaching for the bedside table and yanking open a drawer. Stiles can see how hard Theo is and he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grabs onto Theo's hip and pushes him down flat before tonguing over Theo's cock. He groans, carding a hand through Stiles' hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, yes." Theo hisses and pleasure spikes down Stiles' spine, his cock jumping against the bed. "Thought about your mouth on me, Stiles, thought about it more times than I can count, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>I never could have captured it. That clever tongue just fucking--jesus--wrapped around my cock, fuck." Stiles takes Theo into his mouth then, hollowing his cheeks. Theo bucks into Stiles mouth helplessly and stills until Stiles moans brokenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo growls and grabs onto Stiles hair with both hands, running through it and scratching lightly against his scalp. "Pinch my thigh if it's too much." He bites out and Stiles flicks his eyes up, communicating his understanding while his mouth is otherwise occupied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo groans and starts to roll his hips up into Stiles' mouth, not quite to the back of his throat, working him up to that. But then he's hitting Stiles' throat and cursing at the feeling and Stiles' eyes roll so far back into his head he's pretty sure he won't be getting them back. Theo's hands tighten in his hair and his hips give a few more thrusts before he stops, panting when Stiles moans a protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry baby," Theo says, running his thumb over the corner of Stiles' mouth still stretched wide around Theo's cock, "I'll give you what you want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles groans, his mouth dropping further open while Theo's hands guide his head up and off Theo's cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles pleads, his voice raspy, looking up at Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>can't refuse a request like that, can I?" He asks and Stiles just can’t get enough fucking</span>
  <em>
    <span> air.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo yanks him up and seals his lips to Stiles’, questing in, biting at Stiles' bottom lip. He rolls Stiles over and settles himself between Stiles’ hips, his cock--still slick from Stiles' mouth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>the thought alone sends a bolt of heat through him--gliding against Stiles'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rears back and Stiles’ breath quickens under the hand Theo presses to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay." Theo orders, pressing down to punctuate it and Stiles nods quickly. Theo smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a bid for the nightstand again and this time Stiles doesn't stop him, just lays where Theo left him and blinks up at the ceiling, trying to regain some of his brain power and being largely unsuccessful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Theo hums, tossing a bottle of lube onto the bed next to Stiles and running a thumb across his own bottom lip as he considers Stiles spread out below him. Stiles' face heats and he fights the urge to curl in on himself. "How do I want you?" Theo continues, seemingly rhetorically, cocking his head to the side. "I could always lay you out on your stomach, get my hands all over you. But I think I want to watch you fall apart. Wanna watch you come on my cock." His eyes flick up to Stiles' as Stiles groans and he grins. "Mmm, you'd like that wouldn't you, Stiles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles' mouth drops open as he nods and Theo's grin turns feral. He reaches for the lube and flicks it open as Stiles' breath stutters loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo gets a hand under one of Stiles' knees and lifts it, briefly scraping his teeth over the inside of it, making Stiles gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo gets his fingers wet with lube and teases one at Stiles' entrance before looking up at him, holding his gaze as he presses in. Stiles' mouth drops open and he groans, tries to hold Theo's eyes but can't, has to shut his eyes against the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at me." Theo orders softly and Stiles' eyes snap open as Theo grins. His finger moves in and out and slowly Stiles gets used to the stretch. Theo adds another finger, taking a cue from Stiles' heartbeat or scent or other physical indicator Stiles doesn't even realise he's providing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Stiles' eyes flicker closed and this time Theo's free hand snaps up to Stiles' throat, wrapping loosely around it, thumb pressing against his pulse point. Stiles gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theo almost growls, "look at me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles' eyes snap open again and he keeps them on Theo's face, gone hard with his command. Stiles nods, maybe trying to apologize, maybe trying to agree, he doesn't know but he knows he has to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You understand me, Stiles?" Theo asks, his hand briefly tightening around Stiles' throat as the fingers inside Stiles curl, sending sparks of sensation across his nerves. He moans helplessly and desperately wants Theo to call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Stiles whispers, voice hoarse. Theo grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." He says and Stiles pulls his lip between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo scissors his fingers inside Stiles before adding a third, Stiles gasping and tensing reflexively. He takes a deep breath and lets it go, trying to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby." Theo says softly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all things, and pauses his fingers. Stiles swallows, just to feel his Adam's apple bob against Theo's palm, and takes another breath, actually relaxing on the exhale this time. Theo bends to kiss him, hard and deep and heated as his fingers continue working in and out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles recognizes it for the distraction it is but it doesn't stop the gasping moan he gives when Theo's fingers withdraw, when the wet sound of Theo slicking himself up fills the room, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles can't fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you be good?" Theo breathes into Stiles' ear, his cock nudging against Stiles' entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He says and he doesn't even know what Theo's asking him to do, only knowing that he wants to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo presses forward, burying a groan in Stiles' neck; burying a strangled </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>against his skin and Stiles shivers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me hear you, baby." Theo says and Stiles lets a moan loose, pants against the hand Theo still has around his throat, thumb still digging into his pulse point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk to me, Stiles." Theo requests as his hips give minute movements, just getting Stiles used to the feeling of Theo buried inside him and driving him absolutely fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Tell me all the things you want me to do to you." He moves the hand around Stiles' throat, threads it into his hair and pulls. </span>
</p><p><em><span>"Fuck," </span></em><span>Stiles</span> <span>pants, "I want you to fuck me from behind and bury my face in the sheets," Stiles starts, all of it coming out in a rush, "and against the wall and in the kitchen and over the back of the couch, </span><em><span>fuck." </span></em><span>He moans as Theo really starts moving, pressing deep with every thrust, each harder than the last and Stiles has to scramble for coherency. "I want you to tie me up and call me a slut and bite me hard enough to bruise." </span></p><p>
  <span>Theo groans. "Fuck, you really know how to sweet talk a guy, don't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>want you." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles admits, his voice strained as Theo's hips snap against his, pleasure coiling tight in his gut. "Wanna ride you, wanna fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you," Stiles says, all but babbling now, "want you to take me on the floor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whines as Theo rolls them, getting Stiles above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riding me, now that's an idea." Theo says breathlessly, jerking his hips pointedly and Stiles can take direction, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>take direction. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises himself up before dropping back down, throwing his head back as Theo's cock brushes against that spot inside him, stars bursting behind his lids. He does it again, and again, a litany of moans spilling from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Theo, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Theo," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles moans, his breath labored with pleasure and exertion. </span>
</p><p><span>"God, say it again, baby." Theo orders, his fingers digging into the tops of Stiles' thighs, hard enough to fucking </span><em><span>bruise, </span></em><span>and Stiles fucking </span><em><span>prays </span></em><span>they</span> <span>do. </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Theo," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles gasps, "Theo, Theo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Theo." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He says, almost a prayer as it falls between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>christ, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles." Theo moans and Stiles feels a burst of satisfaction--of </span>
  <em>
    <span>victory--</span>
  </em>
  <span>at the sound and he doubles his efforts, sweat dripping down his back. His thighs tremble with the effort and he gets a hand in his own hair, pulls for the distraction and Theo groans, gets his hands around Stiles' hips and stills him. Stiles whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Theo only gets his feet under himself and thrusts into Stiles from the bottom, Stiles rocking with him, helpless little hitching moans pouring out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you just can't help yourself can you," Theo says, sitting up to grab Stiles' hair and pull pointedly, bringing Stiles down to rest chest to chest with him while his hips keep their pace, "you little </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispers in Stiles' ear and Stiles surprises even himself when he cries out, loud and long as he comes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo gentlest him through it, murmuring soothing nonsense in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he pulls out and rolls them both until Stiles is on his back before flipping Stiles onto his stomach through a feat of acrobatics Stiles is too blissed out to track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buries himself in Stiles' body again, lifting his hips and bearing down on the back of Stiles' neck with one hand--the other still gripping his hip--forcing Stiles' back to arch. Stiles cries out, the sound muffled by the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's over stimulated and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shaking </span>
  </em>
  <span>but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>he doesn't even care, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm and more than enthusiastic in helping Theo to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, Theo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He breathes into the bed, knowing Theo will hear him despite that. "Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>christ, </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby," Theo hisses, "you love this, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, fuck," Stiles mumbles incoherently and Theo </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls</span>
  </em>
  <span> as his thrusts go ragged before he presses hard against Stiles' ass and comes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his tongue as he falls forward, his hips twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay there for a moment, Theo's body a comforting weight across Stiles' back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo mumbles a warning before pulling out and collapsing next to Stiles on his back, breathing hard, sweat coating his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." He breathes and Stiles mumbles his agreement, just completely fucked out. Theo snorts at his condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay here." Theo says and Stiles gives him a sloppy thumbs up. Theo snorts again and gets up, disappearing while Stiles fights sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discomfort starts to crawl up his spine the longer Theo's gone, but he's back soon, his hand on Stiles' hip as he runs a wet washcloth over him, cleaning him up and ignoring Stiles' twitching at the texture against his pleasantly worked over body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo plops down next to Stiles a few seconds later and holds out an arm. Stiles stares at it for a moment before raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Theo asks, raising an incredulous eyebrow, "You thought I was gonna fuck you like that and then kick you out? I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much of an asshole." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles studies him a moment longer before shrugging and rolling into the curve of Theo's body, curling further back when he molds his chest to Stiles' back, looping an arm around his rib cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plus," Theo mumbles against the back of his neck, "that was probably some of the best sex I've ever had. And we're gonna do it again tomorrow." He presses a kiss to Stiles' shoulder carelessly like the thought of morning sex hadn't just sent a thrill up Stiles' spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get some sleep." Theo orders and Stiles considers shooting a snarky remark back at him, but can't find the energy to come up with one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, besides that, by the time he decides against it he's asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there will be more of this i guarantee, i just dont know when so dont get too excited. but i have minimal self control and im still in quarantine so really its a favourable recipe for smut</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>